<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mission Failure by supremethunder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473506">Mission Failure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremethunder/pseuds/supremethunder'>supremethunder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Female Protagonist, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremethunder/pseuds/supremethunder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To you, your life didn't mean a damn thing. To Bucky Barnes, it meant everything.</p><p>James 'Bucky' Barnes/Reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mission Failure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm always writing fluff, which I enjoy writing, but I thought I'd write something a little more angst-y for a change for Bucky Barnes. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you still not gonna talk to me?” Bucky asked, looking at you.</p><p>You folded your arms over your chest in response, turning your attention to the front of the quinjet, watching Sam pilot at the front. You were giving Bucky the silent treatment for the last twenty minutes and in your mind, he deserved it. He ruined the entire mission because of what he did: saving you. You had been searching for Zemo for months with Bucky and Sam and managed to find him after receiving an anonymous tip.</p><p>While Sam searched the skies, you and Bucky stayed below on a rooftop armed to the teeth, waiting to make your move. You had Zemo in your shot and you would’ve had him had Bucky not tackled you to the ground at the last second to protect you from incoming bullets aimed at you. Even though you, Bucky, and Sam all managed to escape with your lives, you had deemed the mission a complete and utter failure. You were back at square one.</p><p>“You can’t stay mad at me forever,” Bucky said, turning in his seat to face you. “I did what I had to do to protect you.”</p><p>“I didn’t ask you to!” You shot back, anger laced in your tone.</p><p>“If I didn’t, you’d be dead!” Bucky snapped, his tone was just as fiery.</p><p>“So what?”</p><p>Bucky stared at you, completely taken aback by your cold words. There were tears clouding your vision, but you blinked them away to keep them from falling.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have gone out of your way to save me, Bucky. Even if my life was in danger, you should’ve let me take the shot. It wouldn’t have mattered if I died as long as the mission was a success.”</p><p>“You listen to me,” Bucky grabbed your face in his hands, both his human and vibranium hand stroking your cheeks. “No mission is worth letting you die, and no mission is a success if it means you throwing your life away. Don’t you ever say something like that. You hear me?”</p><p>You stared back into Bucky’s blue eyes, his gaze holding a mixture of anger and concern. Anger that you could talk that way about yourself and concern for you and your well-being. Concern that you didn’t understand. How could someone care so much for you when you cared so little about yourself?</p><p>“Why? Why do you care so goddamn much about what happens to me?” You lamented, tears streaming down your face. “My life…it doesn’t mean shit. It doesn’t matter, Bucky. It doesn’t fucking—“</p><p>Bucky silenced you before you could finish by pulling your face forward and slamming his lips against yours in a bruising kiss. You flinched when your lips connected with his, unable to hold back the hiss that escaped your lips from the pain of how hard his lips hit your own. Bucky took that opportunity to slide his tongue inside your mouth, tasting every inch of you. The pain quickly dissolved into pleasure and you soon found yourself gradually relaxing in Bucky’s hold. You slowly closed your eyes and kissed him back, letting your tongue entangle with his. Bucky pulled away from your lips before he kissed away the remaining tears on your cheeks.</p><p>“Because I fucking love you, (Name).” Bucky breathed out. “And I told you. I told you not to talk like that. You may not think your life matters, but it does. It matters. You matter. Even if you don’t think you do. I’ll say it however many times you need me to to get you to believe it. So, please, don’t ever say that again.”</p><p>You exhaled softly as Bucky pulled you forward into a warm embrace. You carefully wrapped your arms around him as he gently stroked your hair. Bucky squeezed you tighter as you felt the dam inside you finally break, allowing yourself to quietly sob in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>